Why Hikaru?
by Lala the Screaming Fangirl
Summary: A simple question from Kaoru leads to an argument that leaves him in tears?


**Ahhh…school holidays have come to an end. It's time to get back to hard work! I thought it would be good to end the holidays with a nice one-shot, so here it is!**

 **P.S. In my profile, I said I'm writing a non-yaoi Hitachiin twins story. It's this one. (I had sooooooo much trouble getting rid of yaoi!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the twins or Ouran.**

* * *

Why Hikaru?

It was one of the rare moments where the twins weren't pranking or planning a prank. In fact, it was a time where they were both in Hikaru's room, sitting around peacefully. Kaoru was on Hikaru's bed reading a book, whilst Hikaru sat at his desk sending a message to whomever and listening to music.

Suddenly, Kaoru, who had been silent until now, spoke up, "Hey, Hikaru?"

With his back to Kaoru, Hikaru answered briefly, "What?"

"Why is our game always 'Guess which one's Hikaru'? Why can't it be 'Guess which one's Kaoru'?"

Still not really listening, Hikaru replied, "Coz it is."

Kaoru persisted, "But why? I mean, there has to be a reason!"

"There's no reason. It just is." Hikaru became a bit more frustrated.

"But there had to be a reason or we wouldn't have named it that~" Kaoru whined.

Hikaru started feeling more and more annoyed, "Seriously, if there was a reason I don't remember what it was!"

"But Hikaru~" Kaoru complained.

Finally, Hikaru lost it. Angrily, he snapped, "Oh my god, Kaoru! Does it matter whose name we use? Why does it bother you anyway? I'm trying to send a text message here, so can you shut up?" Fuming, he glared at his younger brother. After a while, Hikaru turned back to his desk, ignoring Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru, shocked. Hikaru NEVER EVER shouted. He never even raised he voice to Kaoru. Crestfallen, Kaoru quietly got up and walked back to his own room.

Back in his room, Kaoru sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chin. His book lay open on the floor where he left it.

Kaoru sighed. For some reason, things hadn't been going well with Hikaru lately. That was their third argument that week. Usually, they got along so well. They were inseparable.

"But now…it feels as if that bond is breaking," Kaoru mumbled sadly, "I can't figure what's going on in Hika's mind anymore…" Suddenly, Kaoru realised that tears were falling down his cheeks. He started sobbing, all his sorrow rushing out in the form of tears. _If only we were close like before. It's so lonely without Hikaru._ He continued to cry miserably, unable to stop the rush of tears.

Hikaru took off his earphones. Turning, he realised Kaoru wasn't on his bed anymore. Slowly, he got up and went to the other side of the room. Putting his ear to the wall, he listened for some sound. He knew that on the other side of the wall was Kaoru's room.

Hikaru froze when he heard the sound of crying. He knew he had upset Kaoru, but he didn't realise…

Lately, he had been losing his temper a lot. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't control it. His feelings for Haruhi were all jumbled up and he was trying to sort them out, which meant he was already really stressed out. So when Kaoru started asking about the "Guess who's Hikaru game", he completely lost it.

 _I should apologise,_ he thought. Getting up, he went over to Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru? Can I come in?" Kaoru looked up at the sound of Hikaru's voice. When he didn't answer, Hikaru knocked again, "Kaoru?"

Wiping away his tears, Kaoru called back, "Come in."

As soon as he said that, Hikaru burst through the door, looking worried. "Kaoru? I'm sorry." Seeing Kaoru's tear stained face, Hikaru felt horrible. He had made his younger brother cry. That's not what a good brother should do. Hikaru mentally killed himself.

Kaoru didn't answer. He didn't know _how_ to answer. He felt the bed shift when Hikaru sat next to him. Looking up, he said, "Hika, do you hate me?"

"Whoa, what?" Hikaru was clearly shocked. "I'd never hate you, Kaoru. You're the closest person to me ever!" His expression softened, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, and for everything else that I've done this week that's upset you." He gently put an arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

Leaning against him, Kaoru replied, "I'm sorry too. For annoying you." He gave a small smile.

Hikaru smiled back, but he sensed there was something else bothering Kaoru. Frowning, he tilted his head. "What's up? You still don't look very happy."

Looking down, Kaoru bit his lip. "You seem really distant lately. I know you're muddled up about Haruhi and all that, but…" he paused, "Well, it feels like you're forgetting me." Kaoru's eyes began to fill with tears again, "It feels like our special bond is breaking. It feels like you're leaving me behind in our world. It feels…it feels so… so lonely!" Kaoru started crying all over again.

Pulling Kaoru into a tight hug, Hikaru started to cry too. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't realise I was making you feel like that. I'm not going to leave you." Stopping his tears, Hikaru looked Kaoru in the eye and said, "You'll always be my one and only twin brother. There's no way I'll ever leave you, OK?" Wiping away Kaoru's tears, Hikaru grinned.

Nodding, Kaoru smiled back a truly happy smile. Suddenly, the smile turned into a yawn. Seeing that, Hikaru got off the bed. "You're tired aren't you? Time to go to bed!"

Kaoru laughed. "You're such a mum, Hika."

"Well, I'm your older brother." Hikaru made a big show of tucking Kaoru into bed. As he was turning to return back to his room, Kaoru grabbed his arm.

Hikaru turned back, puzzled. "You never answered my question." Kaoru said.

"What question?" Hikaru had no idea what Kaoru was talking about.

"Why is our game 'The Guess Who's Hikaru' game?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't actually know. Do you wanna change it? We can make it 'The Guess Who's Kaoru Game'."

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah. Just leave it." He yawned again, then grinned at his older brother, "It's perfect the way it is."

Hikaru nodded, then snapped back into 'Mum' mode. "Alright, go to sleep." He turned left Kaoru's room. Just before he shut the door though, he said, "Goodnight, Kao." With one last wink, he shut the door.

* * *

 **And there it is! (Sorry if the characters were OOC.) Please leave a review! I love to know people's ideas!**

 **Also, a quick thank you to** _ **ShiinaTamazaki**_ **for her support and ideas :)**

 **Until next time, my dear readers!**


End file.
